Not Playing This Game
by KirbyKirst
Summary: Ginny's Dream is finally coming true! Harry potter has asked her, Ginny weasley to the Yule ball! She is walking on air until she realises.......A very unexpected romance stems out of the dance than anyone could have expected.


****

Not playing this game

AN: Okay so this is my first fanfic so bear with me :) I always thought that my first HP fic would be Draco/Hermione but... well I tried but the ideas just didn't go well and I kept abandoning plot bunnies because I couldn't seem to keep writing them. So here it is, and by the way, review please? I would appreciate it all, good bad, flames, anything, please!

This Fic is going to eventually be Draco/Ginny but it won't for a while, this chapter is very much just to introduce the characters and how they've changed/grown.

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to Any of J.K's Characters, though I am a genius and have successfully cloned my own set of the characters and scaled them to a very small size, constructed a mini world(which I keep in my closet), and set them to run rampant on it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the beginning of Ginny Weasly's sixth's year she still had a hopelessly huge crush on Harry Potter. She had liked him since she was ten years old when she saw him at platform 9 3/4 when she had gone with her mother to say goodbye to her brothers. At age seventeen her crush remained strong. 

On the Hogwarts express Ginny and her brother sat in their compartment and waited for Harry and Hermione to arrive. Ginny looked out the window, impatiently brushing a wisp of her fiery red hair away from her face.

"What's Wrong Gin? Can't wait to see your knight in shining armor?" Ron teased which prompted Ginny to hit him in the arm.

"Not funny Ron, besides, I notice you've been looking a little anxious to see Hermione, I mean you two only Owled each other twice today, whatever will you do?" This time it was Ron's turn to glare but he refrained from hitting his sister as she had him.

Before they could further argue Hermione and Harry entered the compartment. Ginny's eyes were drawn directly to Harry, he had finally gotten new glasses, they were the same basic shape but the frames were thinner, making him look much older, Ginny suspected that this was a direct product of Harry being able to live with Sirius again. Since the fall of the dark lord, and Peter Pettigrew's capture, Sirius had been freed and pardoned by the Ministry of magic and Harry was finally taken out of the care of the Dursleys.

Ron's eyes were, however, drawn directly to Hermione and his gaze softened as she smiled at him. She, too had changed, she had filled out substantially and was a very pretty young lady. She and Ron had been dating, much to Mrs. Weasly's pleasure, for almost a year. Hermione quickly took the seat next to Ron that Ginny offered and the two began a highly mushy conversation which neither Harry nor Ginny cared to hear about.

Harry turned to Ginny and smiled. "'lo Gin, Man, you've grown over the last few years" 

And she had. Hermione was not the only one to fill out. Ginny had found a very effective curling charm for her red hair so it stayed neatly curled until she un-spelled it. She was not especially tall but she was very pretty, she looked very fragile and delicate but all knew that this was not the case. She was one of the Gryffindor beaters and was quite good at it.

"Thanks Harry, I like your glasses." She added shyly, trying to hide the red tinge that was threatening to break out on her cheeks.

Harry's gaze was pulled from Ginny to a figure that was walking down the isle. She had shoulder length black hair and beautiful Chinese eyes. Cho Chang saw them in the compartment and waved energetically. Everyone looked up at her curiously, she had graduated the year before, how could she be here again?

"Guess what? I'm here for a year so I can job-shadow Madam Pomfrey!" she gushed. Ginny rolled her eyes, Cho had always been a little too bubbly for Ginny's taste. Harry, however, looked thrilled, an extension on his time to try to get Cho to look at him was always appreciated.

"That's great Cho" He said. Ginny started when she saw that Harry's expression mirrored exactly what she felt when she talked to him. Her heart sank at this realization, Harry would not give her the time of day as long as Cho was there...Just like she had not paid any (or very little) attention to any of the boys who showed interest in her.

Hermione, ever the observant one, saw Ginny's crestfallen expression and stood up, tactfully ignoring Ron's pleading look.

"C'mon Gin, let's go See everyone else and give these guys some time to catch up?" Ginny flashed her a grateful smile and stood to follow her out into the isle. 

"Thanks Herm, you're the greatest" Hermione waved her thanks off with a wave of her hand.

They looked in a compartment and Ginny squealed happily at seeing some of her year mates. Jen, Annel, and Fae, all Gryffindors, were sitting inside deep in conversation. Hermione and Ginny walked into the compartment and were greeted with a chorus of squeaks and waves. 

Jen had long platinum blond hair with deep chocolate brown eyes, she was known to be the smartest one in their year, she was no Hermione Granger but she usually racked up the most points in their classes.

Jen and Hermione, after the initial hellos immediately engaged in deep conversations about their classes and the material they would be learning that year while Ginny was left to talk to Annel and Fae. 

Anne had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She had a reputation for being quite the gossiper but never told secrets, though some thought otherwise. 

Fae was fairly quiet but when she was around her year mates in "girl talk mode" she would talk and giggle with the rest of them. 

"Oh my gosh Ginny! Your hair! It is perfect like that! How'd you do it? You'll have to teach me the charm you used."

((AN: Okay, this transition may seem choppy but I don't want to write a whole section on gossiping about hair and other things that we girls talk about))

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny looked outside the window and saw that they were fast nearing Hogwarts. She said goodbye to her friends and her and Hermione made their way back to the compartment that they had left Ron, Harry, and Cho in. When they got there Hermione slid the door open.

"....But if the Cannons use an all out offense strategy, than Ireland's keeper will be more susceptible to missing......Oh! Hey Hermione!" Ron stopped abruptly as the two walked in and Hermione took her seat next to Ron again. 

Harry grinned at the couple and then at Ginny. He rolled his eyes at the pair, making Ginny giggle. She took her previous seat by Harry and turned to face him, choosing not to look at the lovebirds.

"Where'd Cho get to?" She asked, trying to sound offhand.

"Oh, she had to check in with someone or other so she could get to Hogwarts through Hogsmead because she isn't supposed to go the feast, something about needing to get to work straight away" He said, looking a little disappointed.

"You know who we haven't seen yet? Well, not that I'm saying that it's a bad thing, but, doesn't Malfoy usually come and give us a good sneer before we get to Hogwarts?" Said Ginny, trying to make conversation

"Yeah, he usually comes in with some snide remarks right about now, although I wouldn't be surprised if he's a little dispirited because of Voldemort falling and all." Ginny winced at hearing his name "Oops, Sorry Gin..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first years were loaded, trembling onto the boats for their customary boat ride into the castle and everyone else was led to the waiting horseless carriages. Ginny was in the same carriage as Seamus Finnegan and they talked politely about their summers, and Quiddich.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The great hall was, as always, magnificent with it's floating candles and enchanted ceiling when the sorting began. The first new student was placed in Hufflepuff followed by two new Slytherins and a Ravenclaw. Maddie Florence was the first new Gryffindor followed by Adam Grace. At the end of the sorting Slytherin had gained 6 new students, Hufflepuff 7, Ravenclaw 6, and Gryffindor an astounding 10.

The feast began and the talk hushed while everyone ate happily. When everyone had finished their food, the chatter increased in volume. Dumbledore dismissed the Prefects to take the first years to their respective houses. Ginny rose to go, as she had been, much to her parent's happiness, assigned prefect. 

She led the quivering first years through the corridors, assuring them that they would soon be able to find their way through the school quite easily. 

When they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady, Ginny explained how they were to get inside and demonstrated, "Libro," she murmured, and the fat lady swung aside to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

She showed each group to their dorms then gratefully flopped down in one of the comfy chairs by the fire, waiting for everyone else to return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*looks around carefully* Sorry this chapter is a bit boring, it's just got to build up so that I can get some real things going. Please, please I beg of you, review and tell me what you think, 2 points for review in general, 3 points for a good review, 900 points for constructive criticism, and flames will be put to use for heating purposes in my closet world with my clones.


End file.
